Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles and Mustard
by Juria
Summary: Reuben wakes up with a certain pink-furred female in his bed, and to think, this all started with sandwiches. Rated T for pervy humor. Please Read & Review! :D


Pastrami, On Rye, With Pickles and Mustard

By: Juria

Note: I own nothing but this story, Disney owns the characters. Also, this is my first attempt at a Lilo and Stitch-based fanfic, and although they're not the main couple, they do get an honorable mention. Enjoy!

Reuben slowly opened his eyes, taking a few minutes to look around the now empty ship that had once belonged to Gantu, until he turned it in to a home/sandwich shop. He looked down at the petite human-esque form of his still sleeping mate, listening to her heart beat, her pink hair cascading down to the middle of her back. Licking his lips, Reuben still tasted the combination sandwich that had started their, um, intense night, Pastrami, dried just enough to be right along that line of dry and moist, pickles, sweet yet crunchy, and mustard, just enough spice to balance the sweetness of the pickles.

Topped off with rye bread, it had been heaven on Earth, but it was more than just the sandwiches, even though Reuben had proven to her why he was dubbed "The Greatest Sandwich Maker In The Galaxy" by Galactic Monthly, it was the atmosphere, the emotion, a longing that had begun over 8 years ago and had been growing strong ever since. It all began that night 8 years ago............

_Reuben titled his head out the window of the ship. It was night, and yet, over Gantu's snoring, he still heard the faint sound, the sound of someone crying. A quietly as he could muster, he slipped out of the ship, cautiously scouting the ground. Suddenly, he stopped, listening to the sound agin. Then, he saw her, sitting on a log by the beach, gently sobbing, the moon glistening off of her pink fur. Slowly, he moved behind her, but something stopped him from trying to capture her. Instead, for once, he tried a different tactic._

_"Hey there, why the long face?" he asked, causing her to jump and spin around at the same time, kicking him in the face, suddenly putting her paws over her mouth in shock. "Oh crap, I'm so sorry." she said, kneeling down next to him. As the world stopped spinning, Reuben found himself staring into the eyes of the pink-furred beauty, a look of concern on her face, the first time he'd seen that emotion from anyone._

_"So, do you always greet people like that?" he asked in tantalog, noticing as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Who are you, and what's the big idea sneaking up on an unsuspecting girl like that?!" she shouted back at him in the same language._

_"Hey, take it easy, I heard you cryin', and wanted to make sure you're alright, is that so wrong?"_

_She folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him. "So, what if it is?" she asked._

_"Fine then, see if I care." he muttered, then started to walk away, until he felt her paw on his. _

_"Please, listen to me." she asked, a leading look in her eyes. Reuben sighed, then sat down next to her. "Ok dollface, tell me, why the waterworks." he stated._

_She sighed, Reuben's eyes gazing at her chest for just a brief second before he quickly returned to her head. _

_Over the next several minutes, she explained it all, her love of 626, but how 626 didn't love her beyond a sisterly bond, having his heart set on another, the human, Lilo. He would live for her, he would fight for her, and, in his own words, if necessary, he would die for her._

_"It's not fair, she's just a child, I'm closer to him, I've got better looks than her, and I love Stitch just as much as she does if not more, why doesn't he love me?, What's wrong with me?" she asked, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. All of the sudden, she felt the yellow-furred experiment's paw cup her jaw, then, before she could protest or even ask a question, he pressed his lips hard to hers, holding the kiss for several seconds, before breaking apart, leaving her breathless. "Nothing." he stated, before walking away._

_"I'm Angel!" she called out to him._

_With a soft smile, her turned back towards her. "625, call me 625."_

After that night, things just seemed to fly by, Gantu's breaking out of Hamsterville, Leroy's apperance, and above all, the strange transformation that had occured between the three of them, Jumba concluding that it was all "a mixer of Earth's atmosphere, and much mystical mumbo jumbo", which was his simple way of say he had no clue why it had just been them and none of the other experiments. Thankfully, it hadn't happened to Leroy, whom, in his own way, had helped bring Angel to Reuben's makeshift home/shop, and in turn, into his life. If it hadn't been for him, Stitch wouldn't have further cemented his relationship with Lilo, all the while, gently, moving Angel away from him.

At first, Angel had been furious, then, over time, she had grown fond of Reuben, showing up at his sandwich shop on a daily basis, even getting a job as an advertiser for the shop. Then one day, out of the blue, no pun intended, she just decided to move in with him. He had protested, but a kiss on the cheek had stopped all of that. For a while, Angel had just used her femanine charms to get out of rent, but eventually, she began to feel it to, the feelings for Reuben that had been seeded 8 years ago. Then, last night occured, what started as casual expermenting with sandwich combinations, ended up being an experiment in passion.

Gently, Reuben tried to slide out from under Angel's sleeping form, not wanting to leave that spot, but knowing full well, he had guests coming, and the last thing they needed to see was him, well, disrobed. With speed not seen in many years, Reuben took a shower and threw on a specially made pair of jeans Lilo and Angel had designed for him, leaving enough room in the back for his tail to stick out. Tossing on a blue t-shirt and giving his new-found blond hair a quick comb back, he paused for a second, before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "Booji Boo, come on, Stitch and Lilo are gonna be here soon." he said, listening to her groan softly, then flip over, exposing her bare chest.

Reuben blushed slightly, then at least threw a white t-shirt over his mate, who he thought was alseep during the entire event, taking several minutes to just gaze to her form, still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. A ring from the recently installed doorbell brought him out of his trance. He jumped over to the viewing screen platform, his eyes being greeted with the images of his "cousin" and his wife, both waving happily. "Hey Reuben, open the door." Stitch said with a grin. Reuben quickly lowered the ship's door, but just as he did, as soon as he greeted Lilo and Stitch with hugs, he heard the unforgettable sound of Angel's yawn. Reuben blushed a deep crimson, knowing all too well that his cover was blown.

Angel soon followed, the long white t-shirt she was wearing barely covering her underwear, if that purple thong could even be called underwear, unfortunatly, she was oblivious to the draft, embracing both Stitch and Lilo, even going as far to call Lilo the tantalog equivilent of "sister", before looking down, and quickly covering up, hiding behind Reuben, Stitch just turning his head and chuckling, which got him an elbow to the ribs from his wife. "Come on, let's leave the pervs to drool." Lilo said, placing an arm around Angel as they ran into Reuben's closet to look for a pair of shorts.

The instant they left, Reuben glanced at Stitch, who had his hand over his mouth. "Ok, go ahead and say it." Stitch erupted into a fit of laughter for several minutes afterwards, before finally catching his breath. "So, give new meaning to special sauce?" he asked, smirking, Reuben chuckling slightly, then glaring at him. "Come on, no more jokes about my mating habits, ok?" he asked. Stitch held up his claws in a "scout's honor" pose. "I promise." But sadly, Angel's greeting, made Stitch break his promise. "So, anyone want to check out my plants?"

The End.

I'll leave that bad joke up to you, the reader.

Please, Read and Review. :D


End file.
